Secret lover
by Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora
Summary: Sakura yang mulai sadar tentang perasaan dia sebenarnya, kini mulai melakukan sesuatu demi orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, Sakura takkan melepaskan cintanya lagi, apapun yang terjadi! Last chap. Dont like? Dont read! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Warning : My first fic, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC gaje! Ceritanya ngegantung.

Romance&Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Sakusasu,sakukaka,,,bingung

Let's check it ^^…

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Secret lover**

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

" hahahahhaha, sasuke, kakashi itu benar-benar tergila-gila padaku loh, masak aku minta belikan handphone, eh, dianya mau aja, tapi tidak jadi, aku tidak setega itu, hahahhaha.." tawa gadis berambut pink ini didepan ku. Dia hanya bercerita tentang kekasihnya, yaaah tentunya aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman saja tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, sepertinya dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku. Sambil sesekali qu minum teh tanpa gula yang tadi ku pesan.

**Kau yang tlah berdua ternyata**

**Masih inginkanku**

**Walau ku tahu ini salah**

**Apa daya ku tlah cinta**

Sakura Haruno adalalah gadis berusia 18 tahun, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil sampai sekarang, yaah... dialah orang yang paling mengerti aku dan aku juga selalu mengerti dia (itu pendapatku sih), err,,, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama dan mungkin dia menyadarinya, aku ngerasa ada kontak batin aja sama dia.

Hmmp,, kalau ditanya bagaimanakah cerita asmara dia? Tentu saja aku kalah telak darinya, dia punya banyak pacar, sedangkan aku kalau diingat-ingat baru 2 kali berpacaran. Yang pertama namanya Tenten, anaknya cantik,setia,tomboi dan menyenangkan, aku jadian dengannya dari kelas 1 smp sampai kelulusan, dan selama itu aku merasa betapa menderitanya aku berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Lalu yang ke_2 Ino Yamanaka, dia macan kampus, tapi aku tiada peduli. Aku hanya berpacaran dengan dia 1 minggu, sungguh 1 minggu yang mengerikan waktu itu. Alasannya sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sakura pacarnya sih bisa dibilang banyak, tapi kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan, katanya dia sangat tidak tega menolak cinta atau memutuskan jalinan suatu hubungan.. ehmm... dengan kata lain memutuskan pacar-pacarnya.

Aku selalu satu sekolah dengannya, dan kebersamaan kami tersebut membuat aku semakin menyukainya. Entahlah mungkin aku orang bodoh, mencintai seseorang yang punya byk pacar. Well, walaupun begitu dia adalah teman seperjuangan, maksudya selalu berbagi suka maupun duka.

Kami berdua kuliah di salah satu universuitas di konoha. Tidak begitu terkenal tapi lumayan bergengsi, kami sama-sama mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Di tempat kuliah yang besar ini, Sakura haruno tidak mempunyai teman. Tentu saja temannya tidak menyukainya, dia play girl sih!, belum lagi dia sangat dekat dengan aku dan naruto (dia teman seangkatan kami). Soal prestasi? Tentu saja aku lebih unggul dari sakura, tentu saja tidak ada persaingan diantara kami berdua.

"Sasuke kenapa kau melamun? Jadi, dari tadi aku dikacangin?" tanya Sakura yang berhasil membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hmm,,, tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang saja sudah sore." Jawabku seraya berdiri "Kau dijemput Kakashi kan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ehm.. tidak ah, dia sibuk dia kan dosen, aku pulang denganmu saja, keberatan?"

"Tidak, lagian rumah kita berdekatan."

…

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang kerumah aku pun segera pulang kerumah. Malam harinya dia pun datang kerumahku, kalu saja dia tidak bawa makanan untukku, takkan ku biarkan dia masuk rumah. Kedua orang tuaku dinas diluar kota, kakakku Itachi pergi entah kemana, otomatis dirumah tak ada penghuni selain aku sendiri.

"Sasuke, pacarku sekarang tinggal satu" dia berkata tiba-tiba saat aku sedang makan nasi goreng yang dibawanya tadi untukku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku balik dengan suara datar, aku bosan jika pembicaraannya tentang ini.

"kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa putus dengan pacar-pacarku?" sepertinya Sakura juga sudah malas membicarakan tentang ini bersamaku, karna aku jarang meresponnya.

"Hn, ceritalah."

Sakura mencibir, "Tadi pas kau mengantarku pulang aku langsung mengajak mereka semua ketemu di taman belakang." Jawabnya dengan nada yang biasa, tidak nampak nada penyesalan atau semacamnyalah.

"Jadi pacarmu yang sisa satu itu tidak diajak ketemu juga?" jawabku sambil melanjutkan makan.

"No no no,, dia juga ku ajak, eh tapi dia tidak mau memutuskan aku, aku jadi terharu betapa dia sangat mencintaiku."

"Dia itu yang kau maksud Kakashi kan?"

"Ho-oh, tepat sekali."

"Jadi….." aku sengaja menggantungkan perkataanku untuk memilih kata yang tepat.

"Jadi apa?" sepertinya dia penasaran

"Jadi,, jika ada yang memintamu untuk jadi pacarmu, apa kau terima?"

"Tidak ah ,, aku bosan, aku akan serius kali ini." sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh

"Yaaaaaah, aku percaya" jawabku acuh, tidak terasa nasi yang berada dipiringku pun telah habis.

"Huh dasar! Sini piringku biar aku cuci dirumah sajalah."

"Siapa juga yang mau mencuci piringmu."

"Huh dasar,dasar,dasar!" sepertinya dia kesal atas perkataanku tadi, "Tapi kalau dengan Sasuke mungkin aku mau" katanya dengan nada pelan hampir berbisik.

**Kamu datang padaku bertanya**

**Maukah ku jadi yang kedua**

**Menjadi pacar rahasia**

**Lalu aku pun terima**

"Maksudmu?" alisku terangkat, aku tak paham dengan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti ya? Maksudku kita pacaran saja bagaimana?" aku terkejut dan terbengong-bengong atas perkataannya.

"Hahahaahhhahaha… Sudah ku duga kau pasti tidak mau, maksudku apa salahnya Sasuke, kita pacaran saja? bukankah kau err,,, mencintaiku? Kau juga tahu kan aku pun begitu." Aku melihat sepertinya dia menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"aku pulang saja yah Sasuke." Dia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita jalani saja?" akhirnya suaraku pun keluar. Aku melihat dia pun tersenyum, ah aku senang melihat dia tersenyum manis seperti itu. Lalu sepertinya dia mendekat kearahku, karna aku kurang agresif jadi aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan,, sedetik kemudian dia memeluku. Hangat dan nyaman.

**Meski harus terbagi**

**Percayalah aku tak peduli**

**Kelak kau pun mengerti **

**Akulah yang terbaik**

**Tinggalkan saja dia **

**Biarlah aku menjadi yang pertama**

**Bersamaku pastikan lebih bahagi….**

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke! Bangun woi! Kenapa masih tidur di sofa?" teriak gadis berambut pink seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke, ternyata usahanya tidk sia-sia, Sasuke pun terbangun.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya karna cahaya matahari menerpa matanya "Eeeeeggghhh…" gumam Sasuke

Sakura mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang ditiduri Sasuke, "Mau kuliah tidak? Sudah jam 10 pagi."

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam dari rumahku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang berat, mungkin dia masih ngatuk.

"Aku pulang jam 12 tengah malam! Sendirian lagi, kenapa kau tidur pada saat aku sedang memelukmu. Badanmu itu berat! Untung saja tidak ada maling yang masuk dirumahmu, habis aku tidak tahu cara mengunci pintumu." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn, aku mau mandi dulu." Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dari sofa nya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tunggu, cepat yaaaa!" sahut Sakura

**Tapi jangan sampai dia curiga**

**Gantilah namaku di handphone mu**

**Buat seolah ku tak ada diantara kau dan dia…**

**Meski harus terbagi  
Percayalah aku tak perduli  
Kelak kau pun mengerti  
Akulah yang terbaik  
Tinggalkan saja dia  
Biarlah aku menjadi yang pertama  
Bersamaku pastikan lebih bahagia**

-TBc-

Akhirnya aku bisa belajar publish sendiri fic ini,,, adduh gomen ceritanya ngegantung, terus gak aku edit, sengaja sih*Plak*, tangan aku udah keburu gemeteran ngetiknya, jadi aku stopin aja,,hiks ,,aku udah kepalangan shock dari tadi malam karna tiba-tiba pacarku ngajak berantem..hiks hiks -**kasian nasibmu nak- **ntar aku lanjuti deh kalo ada yang minta... kalo ada yang nyuruh delete. Yaah gakpapa. Maklumi aja saia baru belajar..

apakah para senpai mao mereviewnya? -**puppy eye-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Pasti ada typo walaupun udah dicek =D, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC gaje! Maybe OOC!**

**Romance&Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sakusasu,sakukaka,,,bingung _**

Ahhaa! Ini dia chap 2 Secret Lover, oh iya, terima kasih banyak kepada kekasih saya **Cyfz Harunoo** (Plok-plok-plok-plok*tepuk tangan gaje+ loncat-loncat* Hahahah gila kali yah) =D

Di chap 1 banyak kesalahan yang Cha gak tau, karena cha baru belajar, gomen y senpaii.. Arigatou gozaimasu atas koreksinya:

**Cyfz Harunoo**, **Icha yukina clyne, qecebong, Kuroneko Hime-un, 4ntk4-ch4n, LuthMelody, Haruchi Nigiyama, Merai Alixya Kudo, Sakura Haruno 1995, Delasachi luphL.**

**Balez riview yang gag log in dulu yah : ^^**

**Icha yukina clyne : **Makasihyah… Sippp! Ini udah di apdet nih.. aduh Cha dipanggil senpai..

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Mkasih yah udah rnr… ^^

**Sakura Haruno 1995 : **Okey! Allow juga, makasih yah udah rnr nya.. nih chap 2 nya, spesial buat kamu,, ^^ *kalau kamu mau*

**Delasachi luphL : **Mkasih dela..inih udah apdet, spesial buat kamu juga deh,, ^^

**=D –senyum bidadari-**. sebenarnya agak bingung juga buat nerusin cerita ini, jujur Cha masih bingung dengan cerita Cha sendiri, hahahaha **XD** **–ketawa gajje-** *plakk!*-dilempar pke sepatu- ampuuuunnnn*, dalam chap 2 ini Cha menggunakan lagu nya Phantom-Kasmaran, dan ST 12-Terlalu *chap 1 gak ditulis penyanyi dan judul lagu nya* mav yaahhhhh =,= . Semoga chap 2 ini bisa lebih bagus dari chap 1 kemaren yang ancuurrr-curr-currr-cuurrrr **–plakk!- T_T**.

Haduuhhh! Gak mau panjang-panjang dah, let's check it out! ^^

**Summary** : Kebahagiaan itu mulai datang pada Sasuke dan Sakura, hubungan Dia dengan Sakura tambah baik, bahkan gak pernah disangka, Sakura benar-benar serius dengan Sasuke, Dia mulai melupakan hubungan nya dengan Kakashi yang kini terasa hambar karena jarangnya mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba! Kebahagiaan Sakura dan Sasuke mulai tegang ketika Kakashi mengetahui hubungan mereka!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Secret L****over**

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar lepas, seolah yang ada hanya mereka berdua, betapa tidak, hari ini kencan pertama mereka sejak mereka pacaran 1 minggu lalu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan kecupan lembut kepipi Sasuke.

"..." Wajah Sasuke mulai berubah warna, pipinya berubah menjadi pink indah yang menandakan dia senang dan juga malu.

"Hahahahahahahahhaha, wajah mu lucu sekali Sasuke, berubah merah." Tentu saja Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang malu-malu.

Semuanya terasa indah, semua seolah terhenti, yang ada antara mereka hanya Cinta, Cinta yang bergelora antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ingin rasanya ku hentikan waktu saat kita seperti ini." Batin Sasuke berkata, betapa dia menginginkan wanita ini sepenuhnya.

Terlihat sekali Sakura menikmati waktunya bersama Sasuke, senyumnya indah membuat wajahnya menjadi bercahaya, sungguh... ini-lah Sakura yang sangat di cintai Sasuke.

**Saat ku membuka mata**

**Ku lihat wanita yang terindah**

**Dia oh sungguh enggan bicara**

**Dapatkah aku temani nya**

**Beribu-ribu macam cara**

**Menyentuh pesona yang ada**

**Dia tersenyum oh sungguh manja **

**Ketika ku sapa diri nya**

Degup jantung Sasuke makin kencang, seolah ada bom waktu yang terpasang di jantungnya dan siap meledak kapan saja, entah 1 detik lagi, 1 menit lagi, ataupun berapa lama lagi. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa disaat dia bersama wanita terindahnya ini semua masalah bisa di lupakannya, mungkin semua itu karena Cinta. Hahahaha... Cinta yang benar-benar di yakini Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura, takkan bisa bila bukan Sakura Haruno.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hari pun mulai sore.

"Sakura, kita pulang sekarang saja ya? Sudah malam." Tanya Sakuke mengajak pulang.

"Humm.. sebentar lagi boleh?" Jawab Sakura dengan mimik muka sedikit sedih, dia sedih karena harus mengakhiri hari indahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Memang-nya mau kemana lagi Sakura?" Kini Sasuke bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu.

... tanpa menjawab Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar lagi."

Sasuke pun kini mengerti mengapa wanita yang di cintainya tadi berekspresi sedikit sedih. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesekali dia mencium kepala Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pulang?" Ajak Sasuke lagi

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis nya.

Mereka pun pulang.

**Oh s****ungguh aku tak kuasa**

**Menahan semua rasa yang ada**

**Jika ku tak bisa **

**Ku tak mampu untuk bersama nya**

**Pasti akan ...**

**Mati mati aku sungguh mati**

**Bila tak ada cinta di hatiku**

**Izinkan lah diriku untuk terus bersama mu**

**Ci ci ci cinta cinta itu indah**

**Bila kau rasakan dengan sepenuh hati**

**Izinkan lah aku untuk tetap mencintamu ...**

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura...

"Sasuke, terima kasih yah untuk hari ini? aku senang sekali." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Sakura, aku juga senang." Jawab Sasuke malu-malu

"Iya sudah, masuklah Sakura, aku langsung pulang ya?" Sambung Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sakuke.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Kakashi yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura dan Sasuke kini mulai mengerti kenapa gadis yang di cintainya itu sudah 1 minggu ini jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk nya.

"Sakura..." Panggil Kakashi, sontak Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ka..ka..kashi? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Jawab sakura terkejut melihat keberadaan Kakashi di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri, dengan gaya cool-nya.

"Sejak 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Kakashi dengan mimik muka kecewa.

"Sejak kapan hubungan persahabatan bisa mesra begitu?" Lanjut Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kakashi, aku bisa jelaskan tentang ini!" Kata Sakura cemas dan takut Kakashi akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

Buagh!

Tanpa berkata-kata Kakashi langsung memukul perut Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun terduduk lemas karena tak sempat menghindari pukulan keras Kakashi yang penuh emosi.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura melihat apa yang ditakuti nya terjadi,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi? Aku sudah bilang aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi dengan nada kecewa.

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan Sakura? aku percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat!" Jawab Kakashi dengan marah, ingin sekali dia memukul diri-nya sendiri karena dia tak tahan dengan apa yang dia lihat, kekasih-nya memeluk laki-laki lain.

"Sakura tidak bersalah, aku-lah yang bersalah!" Kini Sasuke pun berbicara melihat gadis yang di sayanginya di bentak-bentak.

"Apa yang bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan dari perbuatan mu? Hah!" Amarah Kakashi mulai memuncak! Buagh! Tambah 1 lagi pukulan keras Kakashi yang kini di daratkannya diwajah Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam menahan sakit, dan hanya memegang muka putihnya. Terlihat jelas di pinggir bibirnya berdarah, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana? Karena posisi-nya sudah salah.

... tanpa berkata-kata Kakashi langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajak Sakura masuk kerumahnya. Sakura pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Dia hanya bisa menangis, ingin rasa nya dia menolong Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena dia tahu kalau dia menolong Sasuke maka Kakashi akan lebih lagi memukul Sasuke.

Sakura dan Kakashi pun masuk kedalam rumah, sedangkan Sakuke masih terduduk lemah didepan rumah Sakura. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk menyesali apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, tapi dia tahu, percuma melakukan itu. Sasuke merasakan ada tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit, dari sedikit hingga tak terasa kini air tersebut mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Hujan deras yang turun seolah berbicara bahwa mereka ikut bersedih atas apa yang di alami Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke merasa tiap tetes air hujan ini seperti jutaan jarum yang menancap ke jantungnya! Alangkah sakitnya hati Sasuke saat ini.

"Aaaaaarrrrggggghhhh! !" Teriak Sasuke

keras, tak pernah dia berteriak seperti itu, entah kenapa? Sakura benar-benar membuat dia menjadi seperti ini.

"Hikss, hikss, hiks, Tuhan.. aku ingin dia! hanya dia saja Tuhan! Kenapa tidak bisa!" Tak terasa isak tangis Sasuke pun pecah. Sungguh! hanya Sakura saja yang dia ingin kan! tak ada yang lain!

Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah Sasuke pun beranjak pulang kerumahnya. Dia tak tahan lagi ingin merebahkan tubuhnya dan merefresh apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya, Sambil mengulang-ulang apa yang terjadi Sasuke pun terlelap.

**Aku tak bisa menahan langkah kakimu**

**Aku tak bisa menahan kepergianmu**

**Kamu terlalu hilang**

1 minggu kemudian.

Tak ada satupun sms dan telpon dari Sakura, dikampus-pun tak terlihat keberadaan Sakura, tiap hari Sasuke menelpon Sakura, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, berpuluh-puluh bahkan tak terhitung lagi sms yang di kirim Sasuke untuk Sakura, satupun tak ada balasan dari Sakura. Bingung!

Entah apa lagi yang harus di lakukan Sasuke untuk mencari Sakura, dia sudah datang kerumah Sakura berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja orang rumah Sakura berkata bahwa Sakura tidak bisa diganggu. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa setengah nyawanya telah hilang, pergi entah kemana! Dia tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk mengembalikan setengah nyawanya itu! Semua terasa berat bagi Sasuke, nilai ujian semester yang biasanya dia-lah yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, kini dia-lah yang mendapat nilai terendah!

Sasuke yang jarang bahkan tak pernah terlambat datang kekampus ini, sering absen kulyah. Sungguh... Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke kehilangan jatidiri-nya.

**Aku terasa mati ditinggal kekasih**

**Tak pernah terpikir ini bisa terjadi**

**Aku terasa pilu saat kau berlalu**

**Hilang semua kisah cinta dalam hatiku**

**Cintaku padamu t'lah setinggi langit**

**Namun kau tak merasakan**

**Sayangku padamu kan ku ingat selalu biar ku bawa sendiri**

2 bulan kemudian

Terlihat gadis manis berambut pink berjalan anggun dikoridor, Sasuke yang mengenali sosok tersebut langsung terpana melihat gadis yang di sayanginya itu muncul kembali dengan semua keceriaannya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai Sasuke, apa kabar?kelihatan nya kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura menanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke bingung apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? kenapa dia jadi begini? Seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa 2 bulan lalu!

"Sakura, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hahahhaha, tidak kemana-mana Sasuke. Humm, maaf ya? Aku ada urusan." Jawab Sakura sekedarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang cuek kepadanya! hatinya pun mulai di penuhi beribu-ribu pertanyaan tentang keadaan Sakura sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan wanita terindah Sasuke ini? hanya Sakura saja yang tau tentang jawaban semua itu.

Hari-hari mulai berganti bulan, sikap Sakura masih tetap acuh terhadap Sasuke, bahkan Sakura kini sedikit pun tak punya waktu untuk Sasuke. Semua keadaan ini membuat Sasuke berubah, dia mulai berani bermain-main dengan rokok! Barang yang dari lahir tak pernah ingin dicicip nya, kini dia mulai mencicip barang itu, bahkan sering kali dia pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Ini bukan Sasuke, Sasuke tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini! semua karena hilangnya Sakura dari hidup Sasuke! Semua karena berubahnya sikap Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Malam ini benar-benar terasa pilu bagi Sasuke, ini sudah masuk bulan oktober, bulan yang seharusnya bahagia untuk dia, karena di bulan ini ada acara ulang tahun Sasuke. Dulu dia selalu merayakan pesta ulang tahun kecil bersama Sakura, Sakura pasti membawakan kue ulang tahun beserta kado untuk Sasuke, tapi kini semua itu takkan pernah terjadi! Karena mungkin Sakura sudah melupakan semua tentang Sasuke, yang ada dipikiran Sakura hanya 1 orang saja, Kakashi.

**Aku tak bisa menahan langkah kakimu**

**Aku tak bisa menahan kepergianmu**

**Kamu terlalu telah dengan yang lain **

**Untuk hidupmu nanti**

**Aku tak bisa menahan airmataku**

**Aku tak bisa menahan kepedihanku**

**Hati t'lah hancur hilang semua mimpiku**

**TBC**

Sasuke,, maaf yah kamu ku buat stresss! Hehehe *dichidori sasuke*

Akhir nya...

Chap 2 secret lover selesai juga. **: ) **** =D –senyum bidadari-** haduuuhhh...setelah dibaca ulang aku jadi nangis ngeliat Sasuke, ** =,(** mav yah Sasuke...gak tega cha jadi nya! hadeeehhh... , gomen ya kalo ceritanya agak ngebosenin, alasan yang kuat nya karena hubunganku sm pacar ku lg renggang! Jadi gak bisa berfikir jernih.. **hiksss –curcol- **

***plakk-plak* namparin diri sendiri**.

Jujur aku gak tau cerita ini harus di buat sampai chap berapa, tapi kalo ada yang minta diterusin aku terusin ampe chap-chap berikut nya, **heheheeheheheh *narsiis* =P.** Oh iya, aku mau ngejelasin, pekerjaan Kakashi itu adalah dosen, tp dia bukan dosen di universitas tempat Sakura dan Sasuke kulyah.

semoga ada yang mau baca chap 2 ini... amiiiiiinnnnnnnnn. Upzzz! Hampir lupa! Mav lahir batin iah, kan lagi bulan puasa, Semoga ibadah puasa kita diterima ALLAH SWT. Amiiinnnn….. ** *puppy eye* **

harap meninggalkan jejak kalian disini, berhubung puasa caci maki atau apapun itu akan saiia terima dengan senang

**-review ya- =D**

***Cha nichi kudo***

**sii_penggiilla chocolattez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Pasti ada typo walaupun udah dicek =D, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC gaje! Maybe OOC! Maybe aneh juga! Hahahaha =D **

**Romance&Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sakusasu,S****akukaka,Sasuhina,,bingung... ****_**

Tarraaaaaaa...! chap 3 datang... **hahhahahahaa =D (ketawa loncat-loncat*gubrakkk* roboh dah rumah cha) XD**, untuk kesekian kalinya cha bilang, cha masih bingung sm cerita ini, target-nya ampe chap 2 ajah, tp ketagihan ngetik apa yang cha pikirin makanya jd panjang gini, **hweeheee =)) –senyum sendiri-**

Harapan cha masih sama, semoga chap 3 ini bisa lebih baik dari chap-chap kemaren… Amiiinn... :))

Di chap ini cha kasih lagunya **GITA GUTAWA- HARMONI CINTA (alasannya karena Harmoni cinta cha lagi bagus… hahahahaah =D –plaakk! - ditampar rame-rame *kabuuurrrrr! =D**

Hummm… tanpa ba bi bu be bo, let's begin now… ^^

Bales riview dulu yah...

**VamPs 9irL** : mkasih yah udah rnr… soal knp sasu nya jadi gitu, baca lagi aja yah, nih chap 3-nya, spesial buat kamu ^^… ntar kalo sudah baca pasti ngerti…

**4ntk4-ch4n **: Iya, tenang aja, dichap 3 ini udah dijanjiin kok bakalan happy ending, baca terus ya XD… makasih^^

**Summary:** Di hari ulang tahunnya, tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke, hanya 1 orang saja yaitu Hinata Hyuga teman semasa SMA Sasuke. Kehadiran Hinata dalam hidup Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit terhibur, hingga suatu waktu saat Sasuke mengantar pulang Hinata dengan tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan sakit dihatinya. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

**DISCLAIMER : ****ANTON OKTORA *bag big bug* itukan nama si Ayank? hahahaha =)) –dengdong- yang bener tuh MASASHI KISHIMOTO *gomen ya senpaii : ))***

**Secret Lover**

**Flashback**

Sakura hanya bisa menangis tesedu-sedu di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam melihat Sakura begini, dia tidak tega, tapi bagaimana lagi? Saat ini Kakashi-lah yang paling di sakiti!

"Berhentilah Saku-chan... apa dengan menangis semuanya akan selesai?" Kata Kakashi yang tak tahan melihat tangisan Sakura.

"Hikss..hikss..hikss... a..." Jawab Sakura yang masih tersedu-sedu, hingga dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

Kakashi mulai mendekati gadis manis itu, diapun membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Setelah itu, di genggamnya erat tangan Sakura dan merapatkan dahinya dan dahi Sakura, hingga dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas, matanya yang masih sembab karena menangis, hidungnya yang merah, dan tubuh Sakura yang kini bergetar karena masih menahan tangis.

"Tolong Sakura... jangan pernah ulangi apa yang terjadi hari ini! ini benar-benar menyakitkan untukku, aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun didunia ini! bahkan melebihi kasih sayangku pada diriku sendiri!" Kata Kakashi kepada Sakura dengan posisi masih merapatkan dahi dengan Sakura, terlihat sekali oleh Sakura ada aliran air dimata Kakashi yang sebentar lagi akan terjun dari mata Kakashi.

"Tahukah kamu Sakura? setiap detik hembusan nafasku ini hanya karena mu! Betapa aku tersiksa jika aku harus kehilangan dirimu! Semua dunia ku akan mati!" Lanjut Kakashi yang kini terduduk lemah depan Sakura, entahlah! Sejak kapan Kakashi jadi begitu mencintai Sakura! sungguh... sangat amat mencintai Sakura!

"Kakashi..." Kata Sakura yang kini memeluk erat kekasihnya itu,

"Maafkan aku Kakashi..." Lanjut Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura menyesal atas apa yang dia lakukan, benar-benar menyesal, karena telah menyakiti Kakashi. Kini, Sakura benar-benar takut kehilangan Kakashi, dia takut cinta Kakashi tidak akan sebesar ini lagi kepadanya. Mendengar itu, Kakashi tersenyum kepada Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut.

**End off flashback****…**

Semua terasa berat bagi Sasuke, dia tidak tahu dimana dia harus berjalan? Kemana arah hidupnya harus di tuju, sedangkan tujuan utamanya kini telah pergi tanpa kata-kata, pergi menjauh dari hidupnya dan mungkin takkan bisa kembali lagi kepelukannya. Hidup Sasuke benar-benar berantakan! Mukanya yang dulu selalu bersinar kini lusuh, terlihat sekali bahwa Sasuke jarang mengurus dirinya! Sunguh... keadaan Sasuke sekarang sangat memprihatinkan! Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di taman kampus tiba-tiba terkejut dengan nada HP-nya.

"Tumben ada sms... hummmm?" Pikir Sasuke yang bingung HP nya berbunyi lagi, karena sejak Sakura pergi HP-nya tak pernah lagi berdering baik sms maupun telpon.

**Happy B'day Sasuke... **

**Wish u all the best =))**

**Aku hanya berharap kamu bisa selalu bahagia…**

**Amiiin... : ))**

**Pengirim : Hinata Hyuga**

**Diterima : 10:14**

**10/10/10**

Sms tersebut mengejutkannya, benar saja tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, hari ini sudah tanggal 10 oktober, tepat hari ulang tahunnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum membaca sms dari temannya itu, sedikit banyak dia senang ada yang ingat ulang tahun nya.

**Waahh... makasih ya Hinata, **

**Amiin... : ))**

**10/10/10 10:16**

Tak lama setelah Sasuke membalas sms itu, terdengar lagi dering sms di Hp nya,

**Hahahaha... iya.. sama-sama kawan.. =)**

**Apa kabarmu Sasuke? Bisa ketemuan tidak hari ini?**

**Ada yang mau aku kasih ke kamu, plissss mau ya? =.(**

**Pengirim : Hinata Hyuga**

**Diterima : 10:19**

**10/10/10**

Hahahaha... Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat balasan Hinata, kemudian dia membalas lagi sms Hinata,

**Humm... **** kabarku biasa saja,: (**

**Maybe i was sad : (**

**Ketemu dimana? : )**

**10/10/10 10:20**

Kemudian, secepat kilat Hinata membalas sms Sasuke,

**Hum...****why?**

**Ya sudah, nanti kamu harus cerita tentang masalah mu padaku?**

**Kita ketemu dicafe dekat stasiun saja, jam 3 ya? Ok =)**

**Pengirim : Hinata Hyuga**

**Diterima : 10:22**

**10/10/10**

Sasuke tertawa membaca sms Hinata, karena dia sudah menduga Hinata pasti mengajak ketemu dicafe tersebut, cafe itu tempat biasa dia nongkrong bersama teman-teman SMA nya dulu, tentu saja bersama Hinata juga.^^

**Baiklah =)**

**10/10/10 10:23**

Kalau di pikir-pikir, Sasuke sudah lama tidak bertemu Hinata, sejak reunian SMA mereka 1tahun lalu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca ulang sms Hinata, sahabat lamanya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata sangat dekat, karena orang tua mereka juga teman bisnis.

Hinata gadis tomboy yang tak pernah memakai rok kecuali rok sekolah itu, benar-benar mengasyikkan untuk Sasuke, karena mereka punya hobi yang sama, sama-sama menyukai olahraga ekstrim.

.

.

.

Cring. Seorang gadis berambut indigo membuka pintu sebuah cafe. Yah, cafe tempat dia mengadakan janjinya kepada seorang pria yang dikaguminya sejak dulu. Langsung saja dia masuk kedalam dan mencari posisi duduk yang enak sambil menunggu kedatangan pria yang dikaguminya itu.

Cring. Tak lama kemudian masuklah laki-laki tampan, berkulit putih dan tinggi semampai kedalam cafe. Hinata yang mengenali sosok laki-laki tersebut langsung melambaikan tangannya, memberi tanda tempat duduknya. Melihat lambaian tangan itu Sasuke tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya.

"Hai... sudah lama ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi kosong di depan Hinata.

"Tidak juga... aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan terlihat juga lesung pipi Hinata yang membuat dia menjadi lebih manis.

"Oh iya, kenapa penampilanmu berubah Sasuke? Jadinya seperti bukan Sasuke saja." Lanjut Hinata mulai membuka obrolan antara keduanya agar kekakuan antara mereka berkurang. Saat ini Hinata bingung melihat penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan, kemejanya lusuh, celana jeans belelnya robek, entah karena fashion atau sengaja seperti itu, mata Sasuke yang terlihat merah seperti orang yang kurang tidur karena kantung matanya berwarna hitam, serta rambutnya yang kini mulai gondrong dan mulai menutupi telinganya.

"Humm... banyak hal yang membuatku menjadi begini." Jawab Sasuke datar. Jawaban Sasuke ini menimbulkan berjuta-juta pertanyaan di pikiran Hinata,

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke hingga dia berubah begini?' bisik batin Hinata.

"Humm... begitu." Jawab Hinata seadanya, dia mengerti dari nada bicara Sasuke tadi sudah bisa di artikan bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin membahas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, walaupun Hinata tidak sabar untuk menghujani Sasuke dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan.

Kini, suasana mereka mulai menjadi beku, auranya tidak mengenakkan, Hinata bingung harus berkata apa? Dia tau mungkin keadaan ini karena pertanyaannya yang sedikit membuat Sasuke ingat dengan hal yang tak ingin di ingatnya.

"Oh iya, kamu mau minum apa Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai berusaha membuat semua keadaan beku tadi menjadi cair.

"Vanilla latte." Jawab Sasuke dengan menyebut nama minuman kesukaaannya.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan alisnya, berharap Sasuke memesan cake juga untuk di makan.

"Humm." Jawaban Sasuke ini benar-benar membuat Hinata tambah bingung! Ternyata sifat laki-laki ini tidak berubah, selalu saja berkata seadanya.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku saja yang pesan!" Hinata yang kini mulai kesal dengan sifat cuek Sasuke.

"Samakan saja makananku dengan punyamu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum pula sembari memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan makanan. Jujur saja saat ini Hinata benar-benar malu, pasti terlihat kalau pipinya yang mulus itu, kini samar-samar terlihat ada warna merah muda. Sasuke yang masih menatapnya membuat Hinata menjadi tidak tau harus berbuat apa? Dia takut ekspresinya ini akan membuat Sasuke mengetahui maksud hatinya.

**Ada yang bergerak di dalam darahku ini**

**Seperti ku kenal pernah ku rasakan**

**Waktu aku jatuh cinta**

**Waktu hatiku tertarik **

**Rasanya pun begini... Jatuh cinta...**

**Apakah ini sama seperti yang itu**

**Hatiku bergerak .. aku jatuh cinta..**

**Dinding hatiku berlabuh**

**Harmoni cinta menyentuh**

**Pipikupun merona... jatuh cinta...**

"Kenapa kau menunduk Hinata? Apa wajahku begitu menakutkan untuk kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke yang tak mengerti dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kau ini ada-ada saja! Wa-wajahmu tidak menakutkan kok!" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata karena menahan malu dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Humm... terus? Kenapa kau menundukkan kepala seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan lagi wajahnya kewajah Hinata.

"Aduhh... kau ini, banyak tanya sekali! Jangan menatapku begitu dekat seperti ini! aku malu!" Jawab Hinata tiba-tiba dan sambil mendorong pelan wajah Sasuke untuk menjauh dari wajahnya, karena dia takut jika begitu dekat Sasuke akan melihat warna merah pipinya dan mendengar debaran jantungnya yang makin kencang.

"Hahahahahahhahahaha..." Sontak Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata seperti itu, dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut Hinata dengan ekspresi masih tertawa.

Huhh! Hinata menghela nafas melihat Sasuke menertawakannya. 'Dasar Sasuke!gak peka banget sih jadi cowok!' bisik Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri, sejujurnya dia agak kesal karena Sasuke tak mengerti arti tingkah anehnya itu.

Makanan yang mereka pesan-pun datang, sedikit demi sedikit mereka memakan makanan pesanan mereka masing-masing dan bercerita panjang lebar sambil mengingat-ingat kembali cerita SMA mereka dahulu.

**Harmoni cintaku..**

**Kini datang...**

**Nyanyikan suara hatiku**

**Berlabuh penuh cinta...**

Tak terasa haripun mulai gelap, terlihat dari dalam cafe keluar jendela matahati mulai tenggelam, pantas saja cafe ini bernama 'Sunset Cafe' karena jika sunset tiba, kita bisa secara otomatis melihat indahnya sunset di senja hari.

"Hinata, sepertinya sudah mau malam, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke

"Wahh... iya ya, tak terasa kita sudah duduk di sini hampir 3 jam, heeehe." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Makanya, ayo kita pulang." Lanjut Sasuke mengajak Hinata pulang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata.

Merekapun beranjak pulang.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Hinata, kamu pulang kemana? Kerumah yang baru?" Sasuke yang bertanya kemana Hinata akan pulang, sebenarnya rumah mereka itu dulu sangat dekat hanya kelang 2 rumah tetangga saja, tapi 2 tahun yang lalu Hinata dan Ibunya pindah kerumah yang baru jauh dari rumah yang lama.

"Aku pulang kerumah yang lama saja Sasuke, aku sudah bicara sama ibuku kalau aku akan pulang kerumah yang lama, lagi pula dirumah itu ada tanteku." Jawab Hinata menjelaskan kemana dia akan pulang.

"Baiklah... let's go home!" Kata Sasuke yang langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah. Di mobil-pun mereka tertawa bersama, mengingat kejadian lucu saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Sungguh, waktu seperti ini begitu diharapkan Hinata, dari dulu dia ingin terus seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Ini adalah hari tak terlupakan bagi Hinata.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Hinata... Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya sebentar, kemudian turun bersamaan dengan Hinata, dan berdiri di depan pagar rumah Hinata.

"Humm... ini kado ulang tahun dariku..." Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi lengkap dengan pitanya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Jawab Sasuke bertanya tentang apa yang diberikan Hinata padanya.

"Kau ini! namanya juga hadiah, nanti kau buka saja setelah sampai dirumah, oke?" Kata Hinata sedikit ketus karena Sasuke banyak tanya.

"Hahaha... oke lah... ya sudah, masuk sana, salam untuk keluarga mu ya?" Jawab Sasuke seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan tiba-tiba!

"..." Tanpa berkata-kata Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang erat-erat, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke... apapun yang terjadi padamu ceritakan padaku, aku janji aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Kata Hinata sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Hinata, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke yang melepas pelukan Hinata sambil tersenyum dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke berbalik badan menghadap Hinata, kemudian gadis itu sedikit menjinjit kakinya untuk mencapai wajah Sasuke dan dengan lembut dia mengecup bibir Sasuke, bibir Hinata dan Sasuke kini saling bertautan, bibir Hinata bergetar seakan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya selama ini yang terus terpendam hanya untuk Sasuke.

10 detik kemudian, Hinata melepas ciumannya kepada Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Tentu saja, saat ini jantung Hinata terus berdetak kencang, aliran darahnya mengalir deras, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, karena tak tahan lagi memendam semua isi hatinya. Detik ini juga akan diledakkannya semua bom yang terpasang aktif dihatinya.

"Aku... mencintaimu..." Bisik Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi membeku kini terbangun kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Hinata... aku..." Jawab Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang." Lanjut Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan menancapkan gas sekencang mungkin agar dia bisa segera pergi dari situasi seperti itu.

Tidak disangka ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi tak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian antara Hinata dan Sasuke, sepasang mata indah itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca, pelan-pelan airpun mulai keluar dari kelopak mata indah yang seperti daun lembut yang bergoyang saat ditiup angin! Tak hanya mata yang terasa perih karena tangisan, hatipun terasa tersayat-sayat pisau tajam beribu-ribu kali! Hati yang rapuh itu kini benar-benar hancur, hancur berserakan dilantai seperti debu! Tak ada yang tersisa, benar-benar hancur! Itulah mata dan hati Sakura, tak sengaja Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya yang posisinya berseberangan dengan rumah tetangga Hinata, harus menyaksikan kejadian yang tak seharusnya dia lihat. Jujur saja, dihatinya yang paling dalam dia masih memperhatikan Sasuke, meski hanya dari kejauhan! Posisi Sakura benar-benar sulit, dia harus menjauhi Sasuke yang dari dulu adalah sahabat terbaiknya dalam suka dan duka sekaligus orang yang juga disayanginya hanya demi menjaga perasaan Kakashi, kekasihnya yang begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis.

Mengingat kejadian itu, ingin rasanya dia memutar balikkan waktu agar dia tidak melihat kejadian menyakitkan itu.

Isak tangis Sakura semakin menjadi, sungguh... perihnya hati Sakura! detak jantungnya seolah terhenti, pikirannya kalut hingga dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih! Entahlah! Mengapa Sakura merasa begitu tersakiti! Saat dia menyaksikan Sasuke dicium wanita lain, Sakura merasa nafasnya sesak! Oksigen jadi sulit masuk kedalam paru-parunya! Dan karbondioksida di dalam paru-parunya pun susah untuk keluar. Dengan tertatih, Sakura segera memulihkan tenaganya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya untuk menenangkan semua pikirannya yang saat ini benar-benar kacau!

Sasuke yang tiba dirumahnya dengan segera naik kelantai 2 rumahnya, masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang empuk, sembari berfikir dan mencairkan kembali otaknya yang sedari tadi beku karena Hinata tiba-tiba menciumnya!.

Huhh...!

Helaan nafas Sasuke sambil terus memperbaiki jalan pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasukepun terlelap berharap semoga saat dia bangun di esok hari dia akan merasa lebih baik.

**TBC**

Jiiaaahhh...

Apa itu? –**tengok2 ke atas membaca ulang apa yang sudah ditulis- =,=**

Huaaahhhh...

Maluuu nya...

***pundung dikolong meja belajar* _**

hufftt... selesaii juga chap 3 ini,

gimana? gimana?** *penasaran banged mau tau komen para readers* XD**

Aneh kan? hahahahha... samalah seperti yang nulis ceritanya ***pura-pura gak tau* =D**

hadeeehhh...! mav yah Sakura-chan **=( -malang nasibmu ndok-**

mav juga karena cha buat karakter Hinata jadi aneh gitu... heee **=) *dikejar-kejar fans Hinata-chan* kabuuurrrrr =D**

Kalau ada yang mau baca chap 3 yang gaje ini Chaca ucapkan terima kasih banyak...** –membungkukkan badan- sungguh ini memang cerita gaje. hahhahaha**

jujur aja, pas Cha baca ulang chap 3 ini kok rasanya tambah gajje? hahahahah... tak sama seperti pikiran awal Cha, ^^

nah...hampir lupa,

**PERLU DI INGAT!**

**Cha JANJI SECRET LOVER INI AKHIR-NYA PASTI HAPPY ENDING SASUSAKU =))**

**Jadi Cha harap para readers gak bosen nungguin cerita ini ampe akhir... heee : ))**

Oh iya, waktu cha cerita tentang fanfic ini sama pacar cha (baru cerita sama si Ayank pas chap 3 lagi dibuat *plakk!* telat amat yak? Mavv ayank.. heee =D cup cup muach :* ), gak nyangka si Ayank bilang gini,

**-dialog Chaca sm Ayank- heehee =))**

**Chaca : Ayank, aku lagi punya hobi baru loh...**

**Ayank : apa emang nya?**

**Chaca : menumpahkan ide cerita dalam sebuah fanfiction, hee –senyum bangga- : ))**

**Ayank : wahh... bagus yank... bagus..**** bagus.. bagus... keep spirit yah? : )**

**Hahahahha… senang nya si Ayank dukung chaca, jadi tambah semangat deh nulis ceritanya.. =))**

**Hahaii *curcol* XD**

***dialog diatas memang gaje, jadi gak usah di baca juga gak papa... heee***

Diharapkan meninggalkan jejak kalian disini ...

***puppy eye***

**Riview yah**

***Cha nichi kudo***

**sii_penggiilla chocolattez**

**Sampai jumpa di Secret Lover chap 4 ... =))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Pasti ada typo walaupun udah dicek =D, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC gaje! Maybe OOC! Maybe aneh juga! Hahahaha =D **

**Romance&Friendship**

**Rate : T Agak nyeleweng ke rate K…**

**Pairing : Sakusasu****... ****_**

**Bales review dulu yah...**

**Made kun : Emang mereka nyebelin banget ****dilempari kulit duren ama fc kakahina* makasih yah udah rnr... ini chap terakhir spesial buat kamu...**

**Vamps 9irl : Ehm, makasih yah udah rnr... ini chap terakhir nih, spesial buat anda... =)**

**Keiko1310 : Sama, aku juga gak rela sasu sama hina, gak cocok yak? Mwahahah -ditampol-**

**Aurellia Uciha : iya, emang gak cocok banget mereka berdua, cha juga gak suka, tenang aja sayang, di chap ini Hina saya buat hilang, mwahahah -devil laugh-**

**Abhel : Makasih yah udah rnr... ini udah di apdet.. rnr lagi yah, spesial buat anda..**

**Kak Raka : Oalah kak, anda terlambat meriview saya, tapi pokoke love iu full deh, -peluk2 kk- =)**

Kyaaaa… Secret Lover chap 4 datang… **hhahaii XD (lari-lari dihalaman rumah sambil triak-triak *plakk* di lempar tetangga) –takuuttt iihh- =,=**

Di chap 4 ini semoga ceritanya gak gajje lagi... hahahah =D amin. : ))

**Hadeeehh.. : ( pas baca ulang chap 1, 2, 3 kok rasanya gak nyambung ya ceritanya? Heee... tapi, sambung-sambungi aja lah. Hahaha –buagh- dilempar sepatu *cabuuuttttt* XD**

Ngomong-ngomong, ini chap yang terakhir dari secret lover, semoga chap terakhir ini benar-benar berkesan. Amiinn... =))

Di chap terakhir ini cha pake lagunya **Afgan feat Nagita S. – Yang ku tahu cinta itu indah (lagunya keren banget... pertama kali dengar lagu itu, netes airmata cha... huhu T,T) , lagunya Armada-Wanita paling bahagia (keren abissss lagunya, -acungin 5 jempol- *plakk!*)**

**Terus, satu lagi Cha masukin penggalan lirik OST. He's beautiful (drama korea yang lagi Cha suka), keren makna dari liriknya... heee =)) (dan lagi, yang nyanyinya Hwan Tae Kyung) ****kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... loph-loph tae kyung* -plakk!- ditampar A. lovers.. hakkzzz XD**

Gak mau basa-basi lagi deh, I will start now =)

**Summary: **Sakura yang mulai sadar tentang perasaan dia sebenarnya, kini mulai melakukan sesuatu demi orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, Sakura takkan melepaskan cintanya lagi, apapun yang terjadi! Bagaimana dengan Hinata yang harus rela ditolak oleh Sasuke, dan bagaimana pula reaksi Kakashi saat adiknya, Hinata berkata bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke yang notabene adalah orang yang sangat dibenci Kakashi!

**DISCLAIMER : ****ANTON OKTORA *plakk!* kok nama si Ayank lagi yang keluar? Hahahah =D *gubrak!* di lempar pake kaoskaki sama senseii. =.= yang bener tuh MASASHI KISHIMOTO –gomen ya sensei- : ))**

**Secret Lover**

**(last chapter)**

Kukuruyukkk... kokokan Ayam terdengar jelas menandakan hari telah pagi, matahari yang terbit dari timur benar-benar cerah, seolah tersenyum dan bersemangat menyambut sesosok laki-laki tampan, berkulit putih, tinggi semampai, dan mempunyai senyum yang amat manis, yang bisa membuat kaum hawa meleleh hatinya. Itulah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uhhhgg... Jam berapa sih? Masih ngantuk banget rasanya! Hooamm." Kata Sasuke dengan malas sesekali dia menguap.

"Hah? Jam 7? Astaga! hari ini ada pertemuan pagi! Telat nih!" Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat jam dikamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Hari ini Sasuke ada pertemuan pagi dengan dosennya, pencerahan di pagi hari mungkin, heeee : )

Sasuke bergegas untuk mandi dan siap-siap sarapan, terus pergi kekampus.

'Aduh... pak Killer itu pasti marah kalau aku telat begini! Tuhan... tolong saya' Bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia terlambat menemui dosen pembimbingnya, yang sering disebut 'Killer' karena sikapnya yang kejam! Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menyiapkan dirinya, diapun hanya menyantap 1 potong roti coklat dan seteguk vanilla latte yang sudah disiapkan pembantu rumahnya di atas meja makan. Sekarang Sasuke siap untuk kekampus, dengan sigap dia masuk kemobilnya, memutar balik mobilnya keluar dari garasi dan menancapkan gas mobilnya agar dia bisa sampai kampus secepatnya!

Sesampainya dikampus, Sasuke berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga pacuan kuda-pun kalah dengan larinya. Hahahahaa =D

'Aduh... cepat! Cepat! Aku harus cepat! Jika tidak matilah aku!' Bisik Sasuke sambil terus berlari-lari dikoridor, orang-orang yang ada dikoridor-pun bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?

'Lari pagi dikampus! Aneh!' Pikir salah satu mahasiswa yang melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Sasuke-pun sampai diruang dosen pembimbingnya, dengan menarik nafas yang dalam kemudian dikeluarkannya pelan-pelan, Sasuke memperbaiki penampilannya serta terus menenangkan dirinya, 1 langkah Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan Dosennya itu.

'tok-tok-tok' Suara ketukan pintu yang di ketuk Sasuke.

"Permisi Pak." Sapa Sasuke sambil membuka pintu pelan-pelan, di lihatnya didalam ruangan itu tidak nampak bapak tua gendut dengan model rambut mirip Einstein, Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan diruangan itu.

'Dimana Pak killer ya?' Bisik Sasuke sambil terus berfikir dimana keberadaan dosen yang dia cari.

'Jangan-jangan, sudah masuk kelas? Astaga! Gawaatttt!' Kata Sasuke yang terus-terusan menerka keberadaan dosen yang dicarinya, secepat pacuan kuda berlari kelantai dua menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas...

"Permisi." Kata Sasuke dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, takut apa yang dia bayangkan akan terjadi sekarang! Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya pun bergetar, sesekali menetes air keringat dari dahinya! Sasuke terus terdiam di depan kelasnya, sambil menunggu jawaban dosennya.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau? Masuk kelas sambil menunduk gitu?" Teriak teman sekelas Sasuke, Shikamaru yang bingung melihat Sasuke masuk kelas sambil menunduk.

"Hah? Shika? Kau sendirian dikelas? Hari ini bukannya ada pertemuan pagi sama si Killer?" Tanya Sasuke bingung melihat kelasnya sepi tak berpenghuni, yang ada hanya Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya, selain itu tak ada seorangpun.

"Hahahaha..." Shikamaru tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Jawab aku!" Tanya Sasuke yang semakin bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang!

"Kau ini! kau pikir hari ini hari apa Sasuke?" Jawab Shikamaru yang masih tertawa melihat Sasuke.

"Hari ini hari Rabu kan? Kau lupa kalau si Killer bilang hari Rabu ini kita ada pertemuan pagi!" Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan pada Shikamaru.

"Hum... memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa Sasuke?" Kata Shikamaru yang terus membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Tanggal 11 oktober kan?" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama pertemuan si Killer?" Lanjut Sasuke terus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Shikamaru, Sasuke makin penasaran.

"Aku rasa kau memang benar-benar stress Sasuke!" Jawab Shikamaru sambil memegang kening Sasuke dan menyamakan suhu badannya dan badan Sasuke,

"Hari ini memang tanggal 11 oktober, kau tidak ingat? Pertemuan itu sudah lewat, tanggal 4 oktober minggu lalu! Sebaiknya kau istirahat di UKS saja, aku takut kau tambah gila! Hahahahaha." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil terus menertawakan Sasuke. Jawaban Shikamaru ini membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke terjawabkan, Sasuke yang mulai sadar-pun membuka Hp-nya melihat tanggal, benar saja tanggal 4 oktober minggu lalu ada alarm peringatan di HP-nya tentang pertemuan pagi bersama dosen pembimbingnya. Sasuke-pun keluar kelas untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang saat ini masih bingung dengan keadaan. Tiba-tiba!

"Sasuke." Seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke yang samar-samar ingat dengan suara ini membalikkan badannya, yah... itu suara Sakura.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam melihat Sakura

"Sasuke, aku... " Kata Sakura yang terbata-bata.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi menjauhi Sakura.

"Sasuke tunggu! Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu?" Kata Sakura yang menahan Sasuke pergi.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Semalam, ka-kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"..." Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura itu, sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya Semalam, Sasuke terus diam, tanpa berkata-kata.

"Sasuke, apa wanita itu kekasihmu? A-aku melihat wanita itu menciummu!" Lanjut Sakura terus menanyakan rasa penasarannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sasuke datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Memang bukan urusanku! Tapi kejadian itu menyakiti hatiku!" Jawab Sakura berbisik dengan nada kecil hampir tak terdengar, melihat Sasuke menjauhinya Sakura hanya bisa menangis! Semua memang kesalahannya karena dia telah menyakiti Sasuke! Kini Sakura tau bagaimana rasanya di campakkan oleh orang yang di sayangi.

**Tak pernah aku membayangkannya**

**Bila insan sedang patah hati **

**Kali ini ku rasakan sesungguhnya!**

**Siang hariku bagaikan malam**

**Pelangipun berwarnakan kelam**

**Inikah yang dinamakan patah hati!**

Hikss... hiksss... isak tangis Sakura semakin jadi, Sakura bingung, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membuat Sasuke kembali lagi padanya. Kini Sasuke benar-benar membencinya.

**Tak ingin ku jalani cinta yang begini **

**Yang ku tau cinta itu indah**

**Tak ingin kurasakan jiwa yang tak tenang**

**Ku mau kau tetap disisiku!**

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju parkiran, terasa dihatinya seolah jantungnya di remas-remas orang hingga terasa begitu sakit! Sasuke sakit karena harus mencampakkan Sakura seperti tadi!

"Siallllllll! BODOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menendang kaleng kosong yang tergeletak di depannya!

"Kenapa sampai saat inipun aku masih tak bisa melupakannya! Sakura..." Kata Sasuke yang marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sampai saat ini dia belum bisa melupakan Sakura.

Sasuke masuk kemobilnya sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di tumpukkan buku yang ada di jok belakang mobilnya. Setelah menemukan barang yang dicarinya Sasuke membuka barang yang berbentuk kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna biru khas dirinya.

"Jam tangan?" Kata Sasuke saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut, itu adalah kado pemberian Hinata tadi malam, sambil terus memutar otaknya mengingat kejadian semalam Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Kerumah Hinata.

Di depan rumah Hinata, terlihat Hinata sedang menyiram tanaman dihalaman rumahnya,

"Sasuke." panggil Hinata yang terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Jawab Sasuke seraya memberikan kotak kecil yang semalam di berikan Hinata padanya.

"Tapi... kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung Sasuke mengembalikan hadiah darinya.

"Aku tau Sasuke, sikapku semalam memang tak pantas! Mencium mu begitu saja! Tapi itu karena aku..." Lanjut Hinata menjelaskan pada Sasuke, tapi kata-katanya dipotong Sasuke.

"Cukup! Tak perlu kau jelaskan kejadian semalam! Karena aku benar-benar membencinya! Kau tau Hinata! Kejadian semalam hanya membuat dia menangis! Aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mencium wanita lain selain Dia! hanya Dia saja!" Jawab Sasuke sedikit marah kepada Hinata atas apa yang di lakukan Hinata semalam.

"Dia? siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah membicarakan seseorang dengan menyebut orang itu 'Dia'.

"Dia, orang yang membuat aku dan hidupku berubah seperti sekarang ini! Dia yang paling aku cintai meskipun dia meninggalkan ku! Dia yang selalu ada di setiap detik waktu hidupku! Dia yang selamanya akan tetap aku cintai sampai aku mati! Puas kau Hinata!" Jawab Sasuke yang seolah meluapkan semua perasaan yang di tahannya selama ini, setelah itu Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan masuk kemobilnya untuk segera pergi dari rumah Hinata. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang menahan tangis diujung kelopak matanya! Dia tak ingin Hinata melihat tangisannya ini, karena yang boleh melihat dia begini hanya Sakura!

"Sasuke tunggu... maafkan aku Sasuke... Sasuke!" Kata Hinata sambil menghalangi mobil Sasuke, tapi percuma, secepat kilat Sasuke memundurkan mobilnya dam memutar balik mobilnya hingga Hinata tak bisa mengejarnya!

"Sasuke! maafkan aku... hikss... hikss... tidaaaaaakkkkkkkk!" Kata Hinata yang terduduk lemas di depan rumahnya sambil menangisi kepergian Sasuke! Hinata tau, saat ini, Sasuke pasti sangat membencinya.

Hinata merogoh kantung celananya mengambil HP nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Ka... aku.. ingin kakak menemuiku dirumah yang lama sekarang juga!" Kata Hinata kepada orang yang yang di telepon nya.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam, terkejut karena bom yang terpasang aktif dijantungnya sebagian telah di ledakkannya, entah! Tinggal berapa bom lagi yang belum meledak! Hanya menunggu waktu saja!

Tiba-tiba HP Sasuke-pun berbunyi, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sasuke langsung mengangkat telponnya

"Hallo?" Kata Sasuke

"Sa... Sasuke a-aku... hikss... hikss." Jawab orang dari telpon tersebut dengan nada tersedu-sedu.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kau lagi dimana? Aku segera kesana!" Kata Sasuke cemas, mendengar orang yang menelponnya adalah Sakura, apalagi dengan suara terbata-bata sambil menangis segan.

"Di rumah." Jawab Sakura yang langsung menutup telponnya.

Tut-tut-tut...

"Halo? Sakura? Sialll! Telponnya putus! Sakura..." Kata Sasuke sambil menancapkan gas pada mobilnya memutar balik menuju rumah Sakura.

**Flashback**

Sakura yang terus menangis ditaman kampus karena ditinggal Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Dia hanya bisa menangis menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Tuhan... kembalikan dia padaku lagi Tuhan! Kali ini ku berjanji akan benar-benar menjaganya! Aku tak sanggup bila harus melihat dia bersama yang lain! Tolong Tuhan... kali ini saja dengarkan do'a ku!" Bisik Hati Sakura berharap Sasuke kembali lagi padanya. Dengan pelan Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran, dia sudah minta jemput Kakashi untuk segera pulang dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus di bicarakannya dengan kakashi.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu Sakura diparkiran sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura berjalan sempoyongan lemah, seolah tak ada lagi nyawanya untuk hidup!

"Sakura!" Kakashi yang menangkap Sakura di pelukannya.

"Kakashi... aku sadar, aku begitu mencintainya! Tak bisa jika melihat dia bersama yang lain! Hanya dia saja!" Kata Sakura yang mengejutkan Kakashi.

"Maksudmu siapa Sakura? Tak ada orang lain yang mencintaimu lebih dariku!" Jawab Kakashi menegaskan bahwa hanya dia saja yang mencintai Sakura! tak ada orang lain lagi!

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya! Melebihi apapun didunia ini!" Kata Sakura yang kini membuat Kakashi sakit!

"Sakura... tolong! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Tolong cintai aku! Aku benar-benar tak bisa tanpamu!" Jawab Kakashi sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Kakashi benar-benar tak bisa tanpa Sakura!

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, aku tak bisa mencintaimu! Karena aku hanya mencintai Sasuke!" Kata Sakura melepas pelukan Kakashi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Sakura tunggu!" Kakashi terus memanggil Sakura, tapi tak sedikitpun Sakura menolehnya. Sakura terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia menghampiri taksi dan segera naik taksi untuk pulang!

"Sasuke! Bocah itu harus musnah!" Kata Kakashi yang di penuhi oleh dendam kepada Sasuke. Kemudian hp Kakashi pun berbunyi.

"Halo?" Setelah mendengar suara orang yang menelponnya, ekspresi muka Kakashi berubah, dengan segera dia masuk kemobilnya dan pergi.

**End off Flashback**

Sasuke dalam keadaan cemas, terus menancapkan gas mobilnya mempercepat laju agar dia bisa sampai dirumah Sakura secepatnya, degup jantung Sasuke makin kencang, Pandangannya lurus kedepan, pikirannya kusut, yang ada hanya Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini. Dalam kecemasannya Sasuke terus berfikir keras, hatinya terus berdoa agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasukepun sampai didepan rumah Sakura, dengan segera dia masuk kerumah Sakura, terus naik kelantai dua menuju kamar Sakura, tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk kekamar Sakura.

"Sakura! apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sasuke menahan Sakura yang saat ini dalam posisi memegang pisau buah, Sakura ingin bunuh diri!

"Hikss... hikss... maafkan aku Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sakura... jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!" Sasuke mendekati Sakura, melepaskan pisau yang dipegang Sakura, dan menyandarkan kepala Sakura dipundaknya, dengan erat Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura, terasa sekali tangan Sakura yang mulai dingin, gemetaran, dan ketakutan. Pikirannya kosong, dia putus asa.

**Kan ku utarakan ****kepadamu...**

**Semua yang ada dihatiku...**

**Aku mencintai kamu...**

**Dengarkan janjiku...**

"Sasuke... jangan pergi dengan wanita itu! Jangan membelakangiku! Pandanglah aku Sasuke! Aku Sakura yang selalu mencintaimu!" Kata Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan kosong, kini Sakura benar-benar takut di tinggalkan Sasuke! Sakura benar-benar tak siap jika harus hidup tanpa Sasuke.

"Tidak Sakura... aku akan selalu disini bersamamu! Takkan pernah meninggalkanmu! Maafkan aku Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus menenangkan keadaaan Sakura, Sasuke terus memeluk Sakura, mengusap kepala Sakura, sesekali dia mengecup kening Sakura, selama ini Sasuke juga merasa sakit karena harus mengacuhkan Sakura, padahal sebenarnya dia selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang diam-diam juga selalu memperhatikan Sasuke. Sekarang takkan adalagi yang bisa memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura. sekarang yang ada hanya Sasuke dan Sakura, takkan ada lagi orang lain didunia mereka.

**Kan ku sayangi kau sampai akhir dunia...**

**Dan ku jadikan kamu wanita...**

**Paling bahagia diseluruh dunia...**

**Karena kamulah satu-satunya...**

Kakashi telah sampai ditempat yang di tujunya, segera dia masuk kerumah yang terlihat begitu rapi dan sejuk, Kakashi terus mencari keberadaan orang yang di carinya.

Disudut ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu, ada sesosok wanita mungil yang sedang duduk lemah sambil menutup wajahnya, yang terdengar hanya isak tangisnya yang pilu, melihat sosok tersebut Kakashi mulai menghampirinya.

"Hinata..." Kata Kakashi memanggil seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kakak... hikss...hikss..." Hinata langsung berdiri meraih uluran tangan Kakashi, di peluknya laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu, kemudian di rengkuhnya seerat mungkin agar semua kerinduan yang di pendamnya kini tersampaikan kepada laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi melihat keadaan Hinata seperti ini.

"Dia... hikss... di-dia... a-aku benar-benar mencintainya kak!" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata! Karena masih dalam keadaan menangis tersedu-sedu. Mendengar itu, Kakashi bingung. siapa orang yang di maksud adiknya ini?

"Dia? Siapa Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi meledakkan kebingungan hatinya.

"Dia kak, aku hanya mencintai Dia!hanya dia kak! Lebih dari apapun!" Jawab Hinata yang sedikit histeris di pelukan Kakashi.

"Iya... tapi dia itu siapa?" Kakashi terus memecahkan rasa ingin tahunya tentang orang yang di cintai adiknya ini.

"Dia... Sa-sa-sasuke... Uchiha... " Jawaban Hinata ini membuat Kakashi terkejut, berharap apa yang di dengarnya itu salah!

"Apa? Siapa kau bilang ?" Kakashi yang merasa tak percaya Hinata menyebut nama orang yang saat ini di bencinya!

"Sasuke kak! Sasuke Uchiha! Aku sangat mencintai dia! hanya dia saja!" Tegas Hinata yang kini membuat Kakashi terdiam!

"Jadi? dia yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini? sungguh naif Hinata! Lupakan semua rasa itu! Aku tidak ingin adikku mencintai laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu!" Jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang, amarahnya naik sampai pada saraf otaknya! Tubuhnya bergetar! Sambil menahan marah Kakashi terus menenangkan Hinata.

"Kenapa kak? Aku hanya mencintai dia!" Kata Hinata bingung kenapa kakaknya marah saat tau orang yang di cintainya adalah Sasuke!

"Karena dia, aku harus kehilangan Sakura! wanita yang paling aku cinta melebihi diriku sendiri!" Jawaban Kakashi membuat Hinata tercengang, jadi wanita yang di cintai Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih kakaknya sendiri! Merasa tak percaya Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Hah? Apa? Jadi wanita yang membuat Sasuke berubah itu adalah Sakura, pacar kakak? tidak mungkin!" Hinata masih merasa tak percaya.

"Sasuke akan menerima balasannya!" Jawab Kakashi tak terima Sasuke merebut Sakura bahkan sekarang Sasuke malah membuat adiknya menangis!

"Kakak mau melakukan apa pada Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang dingin.

"..." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Kakashi terus berjalan menuju mobilnya, Hinata yang mengikuti Kakashi merasa takut Kakashi akan melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadap Sasuke. Terlihat Kakashi seperti sedang mencari sesuatu diantara barang-barang yang ada dimobilnya, Hinata yang bingung Kakaknya mencari apa, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kakak mencari apa?" Tanya Hinata

"..." Kakashi terus diam tak menjawab adiknya, setelah benda yang dia cari ketemu, dia menunjukkan benda itu di depan muka Hinata.

"Aku mencari ini." Jawab Kakashi sambil memegang benda yang sedari tadi di cari-carinya.

"Pistol? Untuk apa kak? Apa yang akan kakak lakukan dengan pistol itu?" Hinata terus bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kakaknya dengan senjata berbahaya itu,

"Kau hanya perlu lihat dan perhatikan apa yang akan aku lakukan Hinata! Peluru dari pistol ini akan menembus jantung Sasuke!" Kakashi menjawab dengan penuh amarah, Kini kakashi di penuhi oleh rasa dendam terhadap Sasuke.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya yang terselubung aura dendam! Hinata takut dengan keadaan kakaknya sekarang, dia hanya bisa diam sambil berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghentikan kakaknya.

Dari kejauhan Kakashi bisa melihat mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah Sakura, mobil sedan biru mengkilap mencirikan sang pemiliknya, ya... itu mobil Sasuke, terlihat juga flat mobil itu, S 45 UKE itu flat nomor mobil Sasuke. Kakashi terus berjalan menuju rumah Sakura, Hinata hanya mengikuti Kakaknya dari belakang sambil berjaga-jaga, diam-diam Hinata sudah memanggil polisi untuk datang kerumah Sakura. Kakashi dengan pandagan dingin masuk kerumah Sakura, naik kelantai atas menuju kamar Sakura, aura Kakashi benar-benar gelap yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya dendam yang mendalam kepada Sasuke!

Gubrakk! Pintu kamar Sakura yang di tendang Kakashi...

"Kakashi... kau..." Kata Sakura yang terkejut melihat Kakashi berdiri dipintu kamarnya dan disampingnya ada Hinata!

"Iya Sakura, ini aku, kenapa? Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian!"

Jawab Kakashi dengan penuh amarah seolah akan segera meledakkan dendamnya! Dengan segera dia mengacungkan pistol yang di bawanya ke arah Sasuke! Tepat ke kepala Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama Sakurapun terdiam, takut jika sedikit bergerak saja maka Kakashi akan melepaskan tembakannya..

Tiba-tiba!

Dooooooorrrrr...!

Tembakan Kakashi lepas seketika, komplek perumahan yang sepi itu di kejutkan dengan suara tembakan yang menggelegar keseluruh komplek! Dengan segera semua orang yang mendengar suara mengejutkan itu pecah berhamburan keluar dari rumah mereka menuju sumber suara tembakan tersebut.

"!" Teriak Sakura saat sadar melihat darah segar berceceran dilantai kamarnya! Itu darah segar milik siapa? Apakah Sasuke? Sakura menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, takut! Sakura takut melihat kejadian mengerikan itu, Darah segar itu terus berceceran dilantai semakin banyak, itu membuat Sakura semakin takut, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dan memeluknya erat, saat melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke, kalau ini Sasuke, terus? Siapa yang menghasilkan darah segar yang berceceran dilantai ini.

Ternyata itu adalah Hinata! Hinata yang sesaat sebelum Kakashi melepas tembakannya, melompat kearah depan Sasuke, maka dari itu, Hinatalah yang kena tembakan Kakashi.

Dengan separuh nafas yang terengap-engap antara sadar dan tidak, Hinata terus menahan sakit karena dadanya tertembus peluru yang di lepaskan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kakashi yang sadar siapa yang dia tembak, seketika mendekati tubuh yang terhempas yang menjadi korban dendamnya!

"Hinata!" Kata Kakashi yang memeluk erat tubuh adiknya sambil terus-terusan memanggil nama Hinata,

"Ka-ka-kakak... Huh! Bi-ar-kan Sa-sa-su-ke ber-sa-ma Sa-ku-ra." dengan terbata-bata karena menahan sakit yang dia rasa Hinata mengatakan kepada Kakashi untuk membiarkan Sasuke bersama Sakura. kemudian, nafas yang hanya seperdelapan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, hening, tak bersuara lagi, Hinata meninggal ditempat!

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." Teriak Kakashi sambil terus memeluk tubuh yang berhamburan darah itu, kakashi menyadari, semua ini karena tingkah bodohnya! Hinata yang tak bersalah harus menanggung semua perbuatan karena dendamnya!

Tak lama dari situ mulai terdengar sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans dirumah Sakura, Polisi yang tibapun langsung memborgol Kakashi sedangkan para medis yang ada segera membawa mayat Hinata kerumah sakit.

Sakura yang saat ini masih shock terus dipeluk oleh Sasuke,

"Semuanya telah berakhir Sakura, tak perlu cemas, semua benar-benar telah berakhir!" Kata Sasuke sambil menangis lega berbisik kepada Sakura bahwa kejadian mengerikan itu telah berlalu. Sakura yang masih shock itu dibawa Sasuke kerumah sakit untuk istirahat menenangkan pikirannya.

1 minggu kemudian...

"Hahahahahha... lucu sekali ceritamu Sasuke? Hahahaha... aduhhh... sudah! Sudah! Sakit perutku karena tertawa terus!" Tawa Sakura kini terdengar lagi, sejak kejadian mengerikan 1 minggu lalu Sakura menenangkan diri dirumah sakit, tapi hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya.

"Hn, baiklah Saku." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. "Sakura... mau tau tidak apa yang akan di katakan malaikat tentang Sakura dan Sasuke?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap dalam mata Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Humm... apa?" Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kata malaikat, mulai detik ini hingga selamanya Sakura akan selalu bersama Sasuke! Takkan pernah berpisah kecuali maut yang memisahkan!" Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura, Sakura pun mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke, kini terasa, ujung hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Sasuke berhenti bergerak begitupun dengan Sakura, mereka saling menatap dalam jarak dekat, kemudian Sasuke menarik nafas pelan dan sedikit bergerak menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, setelah beberapa detik Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

**Jadi terimalah oh cintaku...**

**Jangan kau patahkan hatiku...**

**Aku mencintai kamu...**

**Dengarkan janjiku...**

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya,

mendengar itu, Sakura diam sejenak tersenyum kepada Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya.

**Kan ku sayangi kau sampai akhir dunia...**

**Dan ku jadikan kamu wanita...**

**Paling bahagia diseluruh dunia...**

**Karena kamulah satu-satunya...**

"Apa itu maksudnya Sakura?" Kini Sasuke yang bingung kenapa Sakura malah memejamkan matanya, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya lagi, menatap Sasuke tajam,

"Kau tau Sasuke, ibuku pernah berkata, jika kekasihmu melamarmu, maka tersenyumlah padanya dan pejamkan matamu lalu jawab lamaran nya dengan kata-" kata-kata Sakura terputus dan membuat Sasuke merasa lebih bingung lagi.

"Apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yes, I will, because I Love You..." Jawab Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan kemudian Sasuke pun membalas senyuman itu, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sakura kembali, Sakura-pun membalas kecupan lembut itu, bibir mereka kini saling bertautan,mereka saling membalas kecupan masing-masing, sesaat mereka berhenti untuk mengambil oksigen demi paru-paru mereka.

"I Love You Sakura, akan selalu seperti ini hingga selamanya." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Sakura, Sakurapun tersenyum manis melihat Sasuke. Kini, malaikatpun bersaksi dengan cinta mereka yang selalu abadi.

"Humm...Sasuke, sebenarnya kamu itu adalah sahabatku, terus jadi pacar rahasiaku, tapi sekarang resmi jadi tunanganku..." Mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu, Sasuke tersenyum berharap selamanya akan selalu bersama Sakura.

"Kau mau dengar aku berdoa tidak?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup tangan Sakura.

"Humm.. baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

"Tuhan… hari ini Sakura telah kembali bersama Sasuke lagi, maka dari itu, jangan pernah pisahkan kami, apapun yang terjadi, biarkanlah kami tetap begini hingga kami tiba di waktu terakhir kami nanti, Amin." Kata Sasuke seraya memegang pipi Sakura,

"Amin." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, sebuah senyuman yang telah meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Mulai detik ini hingga selamanya mereka akan tetap bersama, tak akan pernah terpisah hingga nanti waktu terakhir mereka tiba. =))

**Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars**

**In other words hold my hand**

**In other words darling kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing forever more**

**You are all along for all,**

**I worship and adore**

**In other words please be true**

**In other words I LOVE YOU**

**The end**

Huaaahhhh …. Akhirnya selesai juga Secret Lover chap terakhir ini, hikss… hikss.. **–berlinang airmata- =, ( **sedih amat cerita ini? Kok bisa ya neng Cha buat cerita ini?

Walaaahh… semoga para readers gak kecewa sama ending yang Cha buat ini. amiiinn... =)

Humm... gomen ya Kakashi... karakternya jahat banget.. **–buagh- ditimpukin Kakashi lovers, cabuutttt XD**

Gomen juga buat pecinta Hinata... Hinatanya jadi meninggal ***dibyakugan Hina*** =(

Sakusasu lovers, Cha puas banget karena endingnya baguusssss =) ***muji-muji sendiri* -plakk- _**

Curhat ya readers...

Humm... readers, belakangan ini hubungan Cha sama si Ayank agak renggang, entahlah! Bentar-bentar berantem! Kemaren dia bilang kalau Cha harus nonaktifin akun FB! Dia bilang dengan Cha punya FB tuh sama aja dah nyakitin dia karena Cha komen sama temen FB yang cowok, padahal FB kan Cuma dunia maya?

Says to Ayank ...

"Ayank... aku tutup akun FB aku, biar kamu tahu kalau aku gak mau liat kamu sakit karena aku! Hikss... =,( mavin Cha ya Ayank? Cuma pengen kamu tau kalau Cha sayang kamu bahkan lebih dari sekedar kata-kata. =) "

semoga si Ayank ngerti maksud Cha.

**Heee –plakkk!- *curcol*** hahaha =D maaf ya readers, Cha curcol mulu, tapi setidaknya curcol ini bisa buat beban dihati Cha hilang setengah, =)

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua readers dan pihak-pihak yang terlibat dalam pembuatan cerita ini, hahahahaha =D *bungkuk-bungkuk badan***** jangan bosen ya buat bantuin Cha lagi di certa berikutnya.. heee =))**

**Spesial buat Cyfz Harunoo... nih puas gak dengan hasilnya? Puas kan? Hahahha -maksa banget-**

**Dan spesial thanks buad yang udah membacanya sampai tamat, terima kasih sudah menghargai saya didunia ffn ini, tanpa kalian, mungkin cerita ini gak akan berlanjut -jyahhh- XD**

**Sampai jumpa dicerita Cha berikutnya... ****=D**

Mohon meninggalkan jejak kalian disini…. : ))

Caci maki atau apapun juga Cha terima.

Riview yah ... =) ***puppy eye***

**Rencananya cha mau buat sekuel dari secret lover ini… ****Gimana? kalo ada yang setuju kasi tw yah... heee =))**

**Salam manis cinta sayang,**

**Cha Nichi Kudo**

**Si_penggila chocolattez**


End file.
